


Her Touch

by endlesstalesofwonder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Scene, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Fingering, Hot, Human AU, Lesbian, Sex, Sharing, one bed, prompt, rainstorm, there's only one bed, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: "There's only one bed" + clary x izzyRequested by Kindaresilient on Tumblr.





	Her Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kindaresilient on Tumblr for requesting this trope
> 
> Not beta read.

Isabelle considered herself to be an unlucky person, which is why it came as no surprise to her when halfway through their road trip to the family cabin rain started to pour. She shouldered it off and pulled into the nearest hotel off of the highway. It also wasn’t a surprise that the only “hotel” with a vacancy would be better off being called a “shack” instead. The only room available was on the furthest part of the complex with no sheltered hallways. The final strike was the sleeping arrangement.

Clary came in behind her, strands of her hair plastered to her forehead and neck. She carried over their now dripping bags and set them beside the bed. Singular.

“I asked if there were two and the guy said so,” Isabelle tried to reason.

“Must have miscounted.” Her breath clouded in front of her, barely visible but still concerning to see. The thermostat behind the door was covered with a clear plastic box and large red print, reading:  _ Do not touch. EVER. _

“Did you bring anything to—” Clary shook her head. 

Of course, they didn’t. The cabin was supposed to be nothing but clear blue skies and nothing lower than eighty degrees. Jackets were not necessary. Extra clothes to change into were. Clary had the same idea as well, grabbing an outfit from her bag and taking the bathroom to change. Isabelle took her time changing, peeling off clothes in segments: shirt, then pants, then socks. She could hear the slurp and slap of clothes being peeled off and thrown aside. Isabelle tried not to think about how cold she must be, the paleness of her skin or the slight blush on her cheeks and nose, her peaked breasts—

The door opened and Clary stepped out, clothed and slightly drier than before. She held out one of the towels provided. “Here. They’ve seen better days, but they’ll do.”

Isabelle accepted and dried her own hair as Clary took a seat on the edge of the bed. The bed wasn’t small, but it wasn’t large enough to pretend that they would have to share some space together. One night, Isabelle kept reminding herself. It’s for one night.

“We should go to sleep,” Clary offered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Isabelle nodded, allowing the rain to patter against the roof for a moment before turning to the door and light switch. The bed groaned under the shifting of Clary’s weight as she claimed her spot of the left side of the bed. Isabelle checked both locks on the door before turning off the light. 

Darkness swallowed them whole. The soft tap of her feet followed her to the bed, then it whined with Isabelle’s presence. The cool sheets wrapped them both, offering some kind of protection from the rain but still kept them in a cold grasp. Despite the lack of distance between their bodies, neither moved towards or away. 

“You’re shivering.”

Clary huffed. She was shivering so hard the bed was starting to shake. “My hair is wet.”

“Mine is too.” Isabelle exhaled, the warmth pouring over Clary’s shoulder. She shivered again. Isabelle turned, closing the little space between them and offering a moment of shared heat. Her arm carefully slipped over Clary’s clothed waist. “Is this okay?”

The rain filled the silence of her pause. Two, three breaths passed and Clary’s hand closed over Izzy’s. She moved them under her shirt and against her abdomen, then pressed her back flush against Izzy’s chest. “Better.”

The warmth of Clary’s skin was welcome to Isabelle’s cool fingers. They danced over her skin mindlessly, every swirl or dip lower towards her navel made the redhead twitch and grind up against her. Clary arched more and more, allowing Isabelle to press her nose against the crook of her neck and shoulder where she smelled like sunshine and fresh rain. 

“Clary,” she murmured against her skin.

A soft exhale left her lips. Her body was curved in a way to allow her other hand access to her. Isabelle didn’t want to miss the opportunity. Her hand traced the swell of her breast over her shirt, while the other traveled over her stomach and inched towards the band of her pants.

“What do you want, Clary?”

The redhead whined, pushing and arching to push Isabelle’s fingers further. It made her heart leap to see that she wanted her as much as she did. 

“You. I need you.”

That’s exactly what Isabelle wanted to hear. Her hand slipped beneath the fabric on her breast and immediately found the peak of it. Her finger circled her nipple, turning to caress it with her knuckle as Clary gasped and ground against Isabelle’s own ache. Her freckled hand slipped between them, nudging for some leverage but Isabelle closed the gap.

“We’ll deal with that later,” Isabelle promise, hovering her lips over her neck. “This is all about you.” She palmed her breast for emphasis.

_ “Please.” _

Isabelle finally plunged her fingers passed her waistband, brushing against her and dragging a long moan from her pretty throat. She wanted to mark it. Her fingers explored, skimming and digging, teasing every second out of her as possible until—

“Izzy,” she cried out, hips bucking and clamping down on her hand to keep her right there where she wanted her.

Her hand kneaded her breast, coaxing her to ease up on her hand and go even further.  _ More more more,  _ her mind kept telling her. The small mewling sounds of pure want told her Clary was thinking the same.

Her fingers found her core with ease. Izzy waited, fingers poised and teasing her. She didn’t want to rush into this. They had only just started. 

Clary hissed, twisting and pushing her body to try and make her get what she wanted—needed. “Please.  _ Please, Izzy.” _

Izzy swore and slid a finger inside. Clary moaned loud enough to drown out the rain. Isabelle finally pressed her lips to her neck and kissed up to her ear. She slid in a second finger, filling her. She hissed and moaned and whined all at the same time, turning her head to capture Isabelle’s lips in hers. 

Isabelle groaned, plunging deeper. Harder. The curl of her fingers broke Clary from her own exploration of her mouth with a high cry. They reconnected and Clary yielded to her touch, Isabelle’s tongue sweeping and twisting as a promise of what would happen between her legs. Her fingers kept pulling and pushing, hard and soft, slow and fast.

_ “Clary.” _

It was the sound of her own name that pushed Clary off the edge. Isabelle covered her lips, swallowing the sound of her cries. Clary clenched around her, shuddering as Izzy kissed her through it until she went limp in her arms.

Her breath came hard and quick, almost not quick enough. Her eyes were brighter than ever before, and Isabelle wanted to keep it that way. She withdrew her fingers and allowed some room between them. Clary turned around to face her. “I’ve wanted to do that for—so long. But mostly I just wanted to do this.” Isabelle never broke her gaze with Clary as she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them.

On the taste of Clary.

Clary shivered in her hold. Isabelle couldn’t help it. “Feeling cold?”

“I’ve never felt warmer in my life.”

Isabelle smirked, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Clary slid a hand up her chest, centering herself between her breasts and pinned her down. A soft grin spread across her face, knowing full well of what was to come. 

They stayed very warm that night.

 

“What took you guys so long?” a man called from the porch as Isabelle closed the trunk of the car. The sun shined bright behind the cabin, casting the man into one dark blob, but she knew it was her brother.

“Rainstorm.”

She didn’t need to see to know he was making a face. “I hoped you weren’t caught in that.”

Isabelle shrugged, shouldering both of their bags. “We decided to wait it out.”

“Breakfast is ready,” another voice supplied, stepping outside. Magnus was always the better morning person of the pair. “Biscuit!” Clary became a blur of red hair as she bound for the cabin.

“It’s not like I need help or anything,” Izzy muttered.

The redhead spun and threw her a glare that would have made her want to leave. Following the events of the night, she knew the real meaning:  _ I’ve helped you plenty. _

Alec appeared beside her, grabbing the other bag from her shoulder and carrying it behind his head. He glanced between them and creased his brow—

“Don’t ask unless you want the answer,” Izzy warned, taking the steps of the porch carefully. She greeted Magnus with a quick peck on both cheeks. 

“Biscuit said you two had a good time regardless?”

Izzy peered around him and gave Clary the same look she had just given her. A promise for later. “A  _ very _ good time.”

Alec groaned. “Couldn’t you wait until after breakfast?”

“Nope,” Clary popped the ‘p’. She held the door open for the group. She said, “After you.” The four of them filed in one after the other, Isabelle waiting to enter last and press a quick kiss to her lover’s lips. Perhaps Isabelle could consider herself a lucky person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written Clizzy before, so I hope this comes across well?
> 
> Check out kindaresilient and endlesstalesofwonder on Tumblr.


End file.
